


No Return

by paranoidangel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has to get used to a new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Return

Elizabeth stared out the window at the cars rushing past in the rain, unmindful of her surroundings until Jack spoke.

"A bit different from Atlantis."

She nodded but didn't face him, so he wouldn't be able to see the tears in her eyes. She had to be strong and save the crying for when she was alone.

"Elizabeth," Jack said softly, and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at his worried expression.

Jack put his arms around her. "I'll find a way to get Atlantis back," he promised.

All Elizabeth could do was cry on his shoulder.


End file.
